Lilia Kjellberg
Lilia Kjellberg is a TSF pilot of the US Marine Corps, and a main character for one of the Episodes set in the world of Muv-Luv Unlimited The Day After. Initially a very open and forward person, Lilia places great emphasis on the importance of comradeship, and later, survival; the strength of her personality is superseded only by her contempt for the BETA that few can match. She's also infamous for having been trolled twice by the BETA, and to date is the only person to have been crowned champion of cockblocking Death; a remarkable feat, considering this is the Muv-Luv Unlimited universe (the other lost her record by eating it twice after her initial victory). The Day After A second-generation refugee, Lilia was formerly a TSF pilot of the Marine Corps' VMF-536 Bloody Nightmare ''Squadron. She had previously fought on the European front, and had even been to places such as the Mont Saint-Michel Fortress; the nickname given to her during those days was "Gun Sweeper Queen"; eventually, her unit was reassigned to the South-East Asian theater of combat for Operation Babylon. After The Day, the ship she was on, the USS ''Seattle, was left adrift; she eventually had to abandon the ship when it was in danger of sinking, only carrying meager supplies and wearing her Fortified Suit for identification and survival purposes. Lilia's lifeboat was later swept away by torrential currents to a location near the USS John F. Kennedy's eventual beaching site. Eventually rescued by Wilbert D. Collins and Daryl A. McManus of [[VMF-318 Black Knives|VMF-318 Black Knives]], Lilia was later drafted into the pilot contingent of the JFK Naval Garrison Base as the third member of the Black Knives, with the callsign of Knives-3. Episode 00 Lilia's former experiences and personality allowed her to integrate easily into the framework of relationships present at the JFK Naval Garrison Base, easily making friends with Black Knives squadron leader Daryl and Australian Royal Navy engineer officer Melvina Vidya Advani. However, when it came to the mission of setting up relay stations for signal broadcasting, Lilia was at odds with the Black Knives, largely because she felt compelled to search for her missing comrades with an almost religious fervor, whereas the pilots of the Black Knives were in favor of taking a more cautious approach to the usage of their resources, especially since there was very little TSF Jump Unit jet fuel left on the aircraft carrier. She and Will often clashed whenever the prospect of carrying out rescue searches was brought up. Lilia's continued persistence proves itself when Daryl allowed her to carry out small-scale search actions, despite the potential of squandering precious resources. Lilia eventually found two crew members from the USS Seattle, already dead. Lilia decided to mark their position rather than retrieve them; this event also prompted her to suggest a funeral ceremony for all of the dead crew members in the USS John F. Kennedy's morgue, on the basis of putting the dead to rest once and for all. Once again, she and Will got into an argument over the practicality of ceremony given their situation, with Will calling her actions a drain on resources; Lilia refuted it by bringing up the fact that the JFK Naval Garrison Base, which could provide hot meals and regular showers for its crew members, was nowhere near such a state. Lilia eventually brought her idea up to Daryl, and succeeded in getting it through to the base commander, Commodore George Alston himself. The ceremony was approved, and Lilia participated as a member of the rifle party. With their differences settled, partially thanks to Melvina Vidya Advani, Lilia and Will were able to reconcile their previous differences in personal ideology. During the Defence of the JFK Naval Garrison Base, Lilia fought alongside Will and Daryl, proving as adept as any experienced pilot of the USS John F. Kennedy's own contingent of TSF pilots. Unknown to her, however, her F-18E had been loaded with the USS John F. Kennedy's gathered data on Operation Babylon; Daryl, under orders from Alston, ordered her to escape the combat zone when it became apparent that the fighting forces of the JFK Naval Base Garrison were on the verge of total annihilation. Lilia, unwilling to become a lone survivor again, refused, and Daryl had to take over control of her TSF in order to force her to retreat from the doomed base. Some time after, Lilia was found by Major Jinguuji Marimo of the IJMDF, wandering the salt deserts after her TSF had crashed. Lilia learnt, via Marimo, that all forces present at the JFK Naval Garrison Base were confirmed KIA; this news eventually shaped her personality into a more commanding one, with greater emphasis on staying alive in order to carry on the memories of her comrades. The only thing that matched Lilia's new-found willpower was her increased hatred of the BETA. Episode 01 After Lilia's eventual rescue, she was made the squadron leader of a new Black Knives squadron under her command, assigned to the assault ship Iwo Jima. During the Defence of Seattle on October 18th, 2005, Lilia led the Black Knives as a Marine Corps vanguard unit, spearheading the US side of the assault on the BETA that was threatening to invade American soil. Within the game, however, Lilia's appearance in The Day After 01 is reduced to a cameo of her F-18E Super Hornet, providing support to local forces defending Seattle. Episode 02 Lilia plays a greater role this time, having taken upon herself the decision to uphold the legacy of the US Marine Corps, regardless of what others may think of her. She uses it as a way to honor her dead comrades, and will argue fiercely against others who question her way of living. As a full Lieutenant and a leader, Lilia values the lives of those under her and greatly disapproves of actions that would needlessly waste the lives of her men or her allies'. When she met with Hibiki during the joint US-Japan simulation exercise, she expresses her thoughts of Hibiki's near-suicidal maneuver during the Defence of Seattle and the US/Japan-France/Canada war as terrible risks and needless wastes respectively; however, she is not beyond ignoring political ramifications or implications to lend aid to allies who need it, as shown when she deployed the Black Knives into the vicinity of the Seattle Food Plant without orders from higher command, distracting the insurgent forces stationed there, which allowed the 1st Tactical Armor Regiment's forces to regroup. Later on in the 8th Border War against the French/Canadian alliance, Lilia led the Black Knives into battle again, as the forefront of the US forces on the site. Episode 03 During the counter attack on the NORAD facilities, Lilia remained in Seattle. She sortied in her F-18E Super Hornet for a standard patrol to calm the panicking citizenry, who were attempting to evacuate due to rumors of war with France. Lilia also participated in the JFK Hive Operation, where she led the Black Knives into the warrens of the JFK Hive, eventually running into the preserved forms of the former crew of the USS John F. Kennedy; included amongst them were the remains of Wilbert D. Collins and Melvina Vidya Advani. Trivia *Lilia is regarded amongst the fanbase as an unlucky character due to her having survived two near-death incidences in a row. That, and the TDA universe's intentional cockblocking of a possible WillxLilia end. *Lilia's apparent lack of an appearance alongside Will, George, and Melvina in the upcoming Melvina Maniax has contributed greatly to the Shipped off to Extra gag article. Gallery Lilia kjellberg 33d20ff35d4ce07750f2ac82153f8f55.jpg|Ooh-rah! Lilia & melvina 1074fd6e74a2b6d6469cfa9dfc927d99.jpg|Haha, time for cockteases. ~agehate20_image.jpg|Food is scarce in The Day After. 10CA645B.png|A wise man once said "Tits Marine", he's right so don't bother him about it. Semper_fi_Fem.png|Lilia Kjellberg as she appears in The Day After. Marikalilia.jpg|With Isumi Marika 6964.jpg Lilia.jpg 13.jpg Lilia holding a flower.png Determination.png 20140817lilia.jpg|happy birthday USMC Bloody Nightmare.png|Bloody Nightmare, Lilia's original squadron. 66ab2e76b94cbd40037f8d7e2b5d10fb.jpg 1341198506263.png 52fc448fed36252fc448fed398_U9XqRNZJZe.jpg 45fc4a790929ce9c3dbbdf11f96502e3.jpg 1239750_421997337912354_665823274_n.jpg 1442037250.jpg 1442037538.jpg p_chr04_st3 (2).jpg 20150817lilia.jpg|Happy birthday 2015 1357085960013.png 1357041934937.png d5a1a44c27a2291fab61e3636cfc489d.jpg 1442409375.jpg 1442409901.jpg 1442410202.jpg 20160817lilia.jpg CqAyiwLUsAAVPIu.jpg CqAym-rUAAAPvoq.png CqD2kaaVUAAMx-1.jpg CqD2NOnVYAAaIAB.jpg Category:The Day After Category:Characters Category:TSFIA Category:Characters (The Day After) Category:Females